


End of the Road

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cure didn't work. Dean was still a demon. Sam had to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

Sam had failed. The cure hadn't worked. Cas had no other ideas. Neither did Crowley, and the King of Hell was more than a bit put out at the situation. It looked like the only way to save Dean was to kill him.

Sam knew he couldn't do that. He wasn't even sure if Cas could. “Don't look at me,” Crowley said to the hunter and the angel. “Dean is a Knight of Hell. That's solely Lucifer's domain. That means Luci is the only dark power that can kill him, unless you make another Knight of Hell. Of course then you'd just have to find a way to kill him, as well.”

“If you don't have any helpful suggestions then just shut the fuck up, Crowley,” Sam snapped.

Dean laughed from the chair he was restrained in.

“Very well,” Crowley said indignantly, “just keep him out of my hair. He's entirely too much of a headache.” Crowley vanished.

“So what ya gonna do, Sammy? Stick a bullet in my brain and carve me up like we did Abaddon? Bury pieces of me all over the place? I'll get out some day. You know that, and you know I'm gonna come after you for it even if I have to break down the gates of heaven to get you.”

Sam turned his back to Dean. It was a stupid move, but he knew Cas was right there and had his back, and he couldn't bare to look at Dean right now. “What the hell are we going to do, Cas?”

“There is the cage,” Cas said softly.

“What? Are you nuts? You and I both know what that damn cage is like! Demon or not, there's no fucking way I can do that to my brother!”

“Why not, Sammy? Ya got one bro in there already,” Dean laughed. “Might as well have a family reunion.”

“What do you think Dean is going to do to everyone he comes in contact with, Sam? He's going to do much worse to them than Lucifer ever did to you,” Cas said.

“You boys are overlooking an easy fix here,” Dean said.

“What would that be?” Sam asked without looking at Dean.

“Like I said in my note, Sammy, let me go. You don't have to be afraid of me, at least not yet. There are a couple people above you on my new hit list, starting with Crowley.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam growled.

As Dean chuckled, Cas said, “Sam, you know that's not Dean anymore.”

“That's just it, Cas, he is Dean. You know it as well as I do.” Sam walked over to the syringes and began to draw his own blood.

“Sam, that might very well kill you,” Cas said.

Sam turned and stared at Cas. “It will work, won't it? The donor blood, even blessed, didn't work because it has to be my blood.”

“You will most likely die if you do this, Sam” Cas said without answering Sam's question, “and it still might not cure Dean.”

“It's the only chance to help my brother, and I'm doing it. He's died for me. You damn well better believe I'll die for him.”

“Not what you said before, little brother. You said it's time we stop saving each other's asses.”

Sam finally turned around and looked straight into Dean's black eyes “And I will hate myself forever for it,” he said as he stuck the needled into Dean's neck.

Dean let out a howl of pain that sent a ripple of fear through Sam's body. It was worse than his reaction to the donor blood.

Cas put a hand on Sam's shoulder, “Next injection isn't for an hour. Go eat and rest. You'll need your strength. I'll stay with Dean.”

Sam left the dungeon.

 

Sam had the last dose in his hands and was walking toward Dean when he collapsed. Cas helped him back up and toward his brother. “Sam, you're both going to die if you do this.”

“Then at least I die with my brother. Just make sure we get a hunter's funeral, okay, Cas?”

Dean raised his head with tremendous effort. “Sam, Sammy, hold on a second. Just look at me, man, just for a second, okay? Please?”

Sam raised his eyes to Dean.

“I love you, Sammy. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I love you, little brother,” Dean said. Tears slid down his cheek.

“I know, Dean. Me, too.” Sam administered the injection. He tried to cut his hand, but he didn't have the strength. Cas did it for him. Sam held his hand to Dean's mouth and just barely got out the incantation before he collapsed again over his brother's still form.

Cas checked the brothers. He embraced them both with his wings and said a silent prayer before going to build a funeral pyre for two.


End file.
